Abstracto
by Genee
Summary: [Proyecto 1-8. Escribe a partir de.../drabbles] EDICIÓN III: Historias cortas sobre los niños elegidos que pueden pertenecer al canon como que no.
1. 1

**Palabras:** 86

 **Imagen:** 188 **.** Cielo nocturno encarnado por _BlueSpring-JeagerJaques_

 **Pareja:** _A elegir. Sin embargo yo escribí pensando en el Yamakari._

* * *

 **Abstracto.**

 _«¡_ Ah, la felicidad depende de cosas tan pequeñas!»

Oscar Wilde, _El ruiseñor y la rosa._

 ** _1\. Por dentro._**

Mira hacia tu interior, no temas a las sombras que habitan por dentro.

 _El tiempo no espera a nadie._ El mundo no se define en palabras. Eres la personificación de tus emociones.

Escucha a la Luna y su reflejo marcando el compás en tu corazón; es la esperanza que palpita, es el sueño que espera ser anhelado.

¡Levántate del suelo! Irgue tu cuerpo. Camina con precisión. Hasta en la noche más llena de luz convergen las sombras, y no por ello las estrellas dejan de brillar.


	2. Taichi y Hikari

**Etéreo** : extremadamente delicado y ligero, algo fuera de este mundo.

* * *

 **Abstracto.**

 _«¡_ Ah, la felicidad depende de cosas tan pequeñas!»

Oscar Wilde, El ruiseñor y la rosa.

 _Taichi y Hikari._

La noche anterior Taichi no había logrado dormir de seguido; hubo planificado sus vacaciones de verano con los amigos que irían al campamento y las expectativas lo mantenían despierto por intervalos de tiempo que variaban sus minutos.

Esa noche Hikari se metió debajo de las cobijas de Taichi como hacía la mayor parte del tiempo cuando tenía una pesadilla, razón de haberlo hecho.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Taichi la abrazó, midiéndole la temperatura al colocar su mano sobre la frente de la otra y la suya para sopesar ambas, y verificar que estuvieran iguales.

La hermana tenía varios días con un resfriado de verano; la fiebre no bajaba fácil, aquella también era una de las preocupaciones que lo mantenían en vigía durante la noche previa al primero de agosto.

—Tengo miedo, hermano.

—¿Por qué? —Su voz susurraba; tan ligera como la caída de una pluma en el aire—. Sabes que las pesadillas no son reales.

Ella negó, haciéndole saber que no estaba nerviosa por la pesadilla que sí hubo tenido.

—Tengo miedo que te vayas y nunca más regreses —Sudaba frío, la piel cada vez más caliente—. No quiero quedarme sola.

Taichi rio con ternura, a pesar de ser un chico sin tacto, con su hermana menor, cuando lo requería, era como un osito de peluche; un feroz oso de felpa que la defendería de los malvados peligros del mundo, pero, también, podía ser suave y cariñoso, como lo estaba siendo.

—Será solo por un día, Hikari. Te traeré del asado que hace el sensei…

Ella lo interrumpió.

—¿Recuerdas a Koromon?

—¿Koro-mon? —inquirió, buscando en su cabeza un sentido a esa palabra.

—Olvídalo —le dijo ella. No era la primera vez que preguntaba y tampoco la primera vez que él lo olvidaba—. ¿Me cuentas una historia?

Sintió como en medio de lo oscuro, él asentía.

—¿Te sabes la de la princesa que vivía en las nubes? Se dice que hace mucho tiempo…

Y con la plática, la fiebre que subía y el susurro de una mujer que le decía a Hikari que su tiempo no era el correcto, la muchacha se sumió en un sueño profundo en el que soñaría con un ave gigante destruyéndolo todo, la angustia del silbato que soplaba Taichi y con el que deseaba despertar a un enorme dinosaurio nacido de un huevo diminuto esa misma mañana.

«Koromon» recordaba.

.

.

Al día siguiente, cuando desayunaban, su madre le dijo que no podría ir al campamento. Taichi sintió pena, porque su hermana estaba enferma una vez más, y porque ella deseaba ir con él al campamento; se la había pasado tan entusiasta, comentando con Koushirou y Sora que iría, que le partía el corazón ver frustrados sus planes.

Las noticias de la mañana comunicaban los cambios del clima. Hikari desde el mueble las veía con la mirada ida. Su hermano se acercó para despedirla.

—Hermano, los Digimon… —respondió ella como si se sumergiera en una especie de hipnotismo—. Es culpa de ellos. ¿No los ves?

Yagami se rascó la nuca e intentó encontrarle sentido a lo dicho por Hikari, en la pantalla no había ningún «Digimon», sea lo que fuera aquello. Cuando fue a abrir la boca, su mamá lo llamó, avisándole que habían ido a por él.

Este sonrió a su pequeña hermana y le deseó que se recuperara pronto.

Hikari no contestó, toda su atención estaba en el Meramon que causaba sequía en un lugar del mundo y que nadie, salvo ella, parecía notar.

«Todavía es muy pronto. Aún no, Hikari. Debes ser paciente y aguardar un poco más» le decía la voz que la defendía de las pesadillas sobre el mundo de la oscuridad.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** No voy a borrar el primer capítulo; después de publicarlo, la idea de hacer viñetas con momentos de la serie que "no se vieron" (ojo: no se vean afectados si en el proceso tergiverso muchos sucesos o "descanonizo" algunas relaciones) vino a mí. Así que tuve que plantearme si hacer los drabbles que venía haciendo o conquistar mi idea. Ven, sumo a mi repertorio de cosas que terminar una nueva colección :P

Se puede decir que esta colección empieza a partir de aquí.

Gracias a quienes me dejaron rv en el capítulo anterior. :*


	3. Niños elegidos

**.**

 **Melifluo** : un sonido excesivamente dulce, suave o delicado

* * *

 **Abstracto.**

 _Niños elegidos._

La tormenta de nieve los reunió en una cabaña lejana. Repentinos copos de nieves que viajaban a la superficie a una velocidad y en una cantidad avasalladora; Koushirou no podía entender por qué nevaba de aquella manera un día de verano, comprendía que tenía mucha relación al clima cambiante de los últimos meses, pero su mente intranquila necesitaba de explicaciones que acallaran _las voces_ dentro de su cabeza. Nadie podría decir que ser un genio no traía consigo inconvenientes, para él una pregunta sin respuesta era como un suéter que pica la piel y no puede quitarse de encima.

Sus compañeros de campamento pensaban que él no quería relacionarse con ninguno. Para nadie era un secreto que Koushirou Izumi prefería las maquinas a las personas y por ello le daban su espacio.

No muy lejos del pelirrojo, un niño pequeño lloraba cuando el estrepitoso sonido de una rama partiéndose, por el viento tormentoso, golpeó el tejado de la cabaña. Se abrazó a Yamato, sollozando un «hermano» que todos los demás pasaron inadvertidos; en una esquina Mimi se tapaba los oídos con ambas manos y Jou, con la espina dorsal rebosadas en nervios alterados, llamaba a la calma.

El viento silbando y el frío calando las paredes de madera de la cabaña. Sora pegó un respingo cuando el espacio quedó completamente a oscuras. Sin luz, el escenario era todavía más perturbador que antes.

Takeru, el niño llorón, se hubiese largado a llorar todavía más por el miedo de estar lejos, sin un adulto que los cuidara, de no ser porque su hermano sacó del bolsillo una cajita que llevaría de inmediato hasta sus labios.

Taichi volteó a mirar de dónde provenía el sonido, le parecía una melodía triste, arrastraba sentimientos que a él no le gustaba sentir, sin embargo, por muy extraño que pareciera, lo hacían entrar en un trance relajante. Un sonido excesivamente dulce, suave, delicado… Que logró que todos se calmaran, después de todo eran niños atrapados lejos en una cabaña a oscuras, sin un adulto cerca que les brindara protección.

La tormenta de nieve comenzó a detenerse. Poco a poco el sol regresó al cielo sobre el campamento y el sonido de la armónica se detuvo. Takeru ya no lloraba, Mimi miraba la poca luz que salía del ordenador de Koushirou, Jou contemplaba el descenso de la tormenta a través de la ventana y Sora hablaba con Taichi sobre si era pertinente salir pronto o esperar un poco más, decisión que el muchacho tomó por sí solo al salir de primero, encontrándose minutos después con una lluvia de aparatos excepcionales, boletos para visitar un mundo extraño y lejano que les prometía montones de enseñanzas y aventuras inimaginables.


End file.
